Don't Tease the Sleaze
In Don't Tease the Sleaze, a monstrous ghost housed in the Containment Unit manages to free himself, prompting a frantic Slimer to enlist the help of the Junior Ghostbusters.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Sleaze Donald Catherine Jason Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Containment Unit Ecto-Junior P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations Firehouse City Dump Silver Diner Plot Slimer sniffed around the streets like a blood hound but came up short. Peter was sure whatever they were tracking was near. Ray wondered how they could lose the scent of something so smelly. Slimer was assigned to search an alley while the guys split up. Slimer picked up a stench coming from a garbage can and found a ghost named "the Sleaze." Sleaze teased Slimer with a sandwich and pulled it away then clobbered him with two garbage can lids. He tossed Slimer like a Frisbee. The guys regrouped and ducked Slimer, except for Egon. As Slimer came off Egon's face, he pointed to the alley. Sleaze strode down the alley and encountered all four Ghostbusters pointing their throwers at him. Sleaze pleaded mercy. As the guys conferred, Sleaze tossed trash on them. The Ghostbusters blasted Sleaze and Slimer trapped him. Sleaze was so foul his stench permeated from the Ghost Trap. Back at the Firehouse, Ray deposited Sleaze into the Containment Unit. Slimer taunted Sleaze with a sandwich but Ray warned him not to tease the Sleaze. Not heeding to Ray's warning, Slimer kept on teasing Sleaze. Sleaze angrily screamed and knocked Slimer back on the Ecto Gas Release Valve. Slimer accidentally released The Sleaze out of the Containment Unit. Sleaze emerged from a pipe on the roof of the Firehouse. Slimer checked the unit's port hole then flew up to the roof. Sleaze grabbed Slimer and melted him with bad breath. Sleaze then blew himself up like a balloon and took off. Slimer remembered Ray's warning and prepared to recapture the Sleaze. Slimer left the Firehouse dressed in safari gear and armed with nets and traps. He ran into the Junior Ghostbusters and told them about the Sleaze escaping. They agreed to help Slimer look for the Sleaze. Jason got a confirmed reading on the P.K.E. Meter and they traced Sleaze to the City Dump. Slimer flew up to a drainage pipe and bumped right into the Sleaze. The Junior Ghostbusters fired plungers at Sleaze but ate three. He chewed them up into one and shot it back at the children. They dived into the mud to avoid the plunger. Sleaze taunted them and launched himself away using Ecto-Junior's rubber band. They set up a trap at the Silver Diner, a restaurant owned by Catherine's uncle. As they messed up the diner with slime, Jason assured her they would clean the place up before he returned from vacation in two days. In the kitchen, Jason finished cooking up "Sleaze Soup." Slimer fell over and concluded it was ready. He turned on a fan and the stench wafted outside. A bird gagged but Sleaze soon picked up the scent. He arrived at the diner and was seated by Slimer in disguise. Sleaze loved the soup and asked for more. The entire vat was wheeled out and Sleaze jumped right in. Donald and Jason dropped the lid on the vat. However, Sleaze stuck one of his feet out and overpowered them with the stench. Sleaze escaped again. Sleaze soon terrorized super market patrons then shot watermelon seeds outside. Slimer arrived dressed like a woman and instantly got Sleaze's attention. Slimer affectionately knocked him over with a purse. When Sleaze asked for a kiss, Slimer used a fish. It soon disintegrated. Slimer and Sleaze took a walk over to Club Sleaze, the Firehouse in disguise. Sleaze thought it seemed familiar but Slimer bashed him again and dragged him in. They started dancing in the basement and the Junior Ghostbusters gave him the signal. Slimer tossed Sleaze onto the Containment Unit slot. Jason hit the lever and Sleaze was sucked in. As they cheered, they overheard Peter. They quickly hid everything. Peter entered the basement and vented how they didn't how easy they had it not having to chase ghosts around. Peter emptied two Ghost Traps into the unit and noticed Sleaze pounding furiously on the view port. Slimer warned Peter not to tease the Sleaze but Peter mused he couldn't escape. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 6, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Don't Tease the Sleaze" (1988). *In the Slimer! Series Bible, Slimer was helping Egon and Ray with a basement project while he teased the Sleeze. It was Egon who scolded Slimer.Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 29. DIC Enterprises, Inc. ''Paragraph Reads: "Back at the firehouse, Slimer helps Egon and Ray with a basement project, repeatedly passing back-and-forth in front of the containment unit to fetch various tools. Each time he does so, he makes ugly faces at the unit's glass viewport, behind which we see the malevolent eyes of the trapped monster glaring out. Every taunt enrages the monster more, and Egon tells Slimer to cut it out."Spook Central "Slimer Series Bible & More Ghostbusters eBooks Added" 5/24/15 *In the episode introduction on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, writers Dennys McCoy and Pamela Hickey reveal the gag when Sleaze blows himself up like a balloon to escape the Firehouse was something they tried to get on three other series. *This episode received a sequel of sorts with The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Slob" which features the return of the Sleaze. *Slimer accidentally hitting a device and freeing the episode's principal ghost(s) mirrors a similar accident in "Ghosts R Us" *Jason once again has the old P.K.E. Meter that Egon gave him, sharing continuity with The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Is Back".Jason (2009). Slimer!- "Don't Tease the Sleaze" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:32). Time Life Entertainment. *The Ecto-Junior returns after The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". *This is the only Slimer! episode in which the Ghostbusters actually caught a ghost during the episode. *The view port on the Containment Unit would be later used on The Real Ghostbusters. *List of attempts made at recapturing the Sleaze: **Finding him and then using Ecto-Junior to take him out (this attempt failed because the Sleaze was quick and because of Ecto-Junior's lack of ghostbusting equipment). **Baiting him into a restaurant using disgusting soup to be trapped (they nearly succeeded using this plot, but accidentally let the Sleaze go when they were overwhelmed by the Sleaze's horrible foot odor). **Having Slimer disguise himself as a woman to bait the Sleaze back to the Containment Unit (unlike the previous attempts, this attempt at recapturing the Sleaze works, even though the Sleaze was slightly suspicious when he recognized the disguised Firehouse). Animation Errors *When Ray speaks the line, "Well, what do you think?" and Peter's lips move instead. *Lip Sync is way off when Donald says, "Hey, Don't worry, Slimer. We'll get the Sleaze back before the Ghostbusters find out." Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DontTeaseTheSleaze01.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze02.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze03.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze04.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze05.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze06.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze07.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze08.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze09.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze10.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze11.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze12.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze13.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze14.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze15.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze16.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze17.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze18.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze19.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze20.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze21.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze22.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze23.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze24.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze25.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze26.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze27.jpg DontTeaseTheSleaze28.jpg Collages and Edits CitystreetsinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsSleazeinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GrossDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsidefirehouseinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsidefirehouseinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityDumpinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JrGBvsSleazeinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SilverDinerinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SilverDinerinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ClubSleazeinDontTeasetheSleazeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode04b.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode04bIntsc01.png|Introduction Category:S! Episode